lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
House of the Rising Sun/Transcrição
Episódio 6 - Escrito por: Javier Grillo-Marxuach Dirigido por: Michael Zinberg ---- Primeiro Ato abre os olhos. Ela está com uma flor. Vemos Jin pegando um peixe na praia, enquanto Sun observa. Kate e Jack estão por perto conversando KATE: Não é como se eu estivesse perguntando algo pessoal. JACK: É uma pergunta pessoal. KATE: Você não precisa ficar todo misterioso. Eu só quero saber. coloca uma garrafa de água na mochila de Jack JACK: Bem, você não vai saber. KATE: Qual o problema? JACK: Problema nenhum. É apenas algo que fiz. Tive minhas razões. Não quero divulgá-las. imagem mostra Sun observando os dois, enquanto Jack diz, "Tive uma razão" KATE: É que você e suas tatuagens não combinam. Você é um daqueles cirurgiões de coluna "hardcore"? estão se preparando para uma caminhada JACK: Esse sou eu... "Hardcore". imagem mostra Charlie com sua mochila CHARLIE: Se vocês já tiverem acabado de copular verbalmente, deveríamos continuar. Tem uma praia inteira de pessoas esperando que tragamos água para eles... E o grande caçador branco é incansável. está se barbeando, olhando um pedaço de espelho quebrado JACK: Ok, vamos nessa. KATE: Hei, Charlie. Pergunte sobre as tatuagens do Jack. CHARLIE: Oh, vocês tem uma piada particular. Que maravilha pra vocês. Kate, Charlie e Locke partem para buscar água continua observando eles. Ela parece chateada. Jin está matando um peixe FLASHBACK Sun em uma festa, toda arrumada, conversando com duas mulheres. Jin aparece com uma bandeja para servir champanhe JIN: Miss? coreano "Gostaria de champagne?" pega uma taça e sorri para ele. Ele sorri de volta, enquanto serve champanhe para os outros convidados. Ela sorri sozinha, depois dele ter saído Sun sentada embaixo da cobertura de um gazebo JIN: Miss. coreano "Você esqueceu algo." SUN: coreano "Sério? O quê?" a beija "Meu pai?" JIN: "Ele está ocupando sendo o anfitrião" SUN: "Temos que ir embora. Agora" JIN: "Para onde?" SUN: "América." JIN: "Sun, olha pra mim. Eu te amo... mas não quero fugir." SUN: "É a única chance que temos." JIN: "Seu pai nunca vai permitir." SUN: "Não cabe a ele permitir. A decisão é nossa." JIN: "Vou falar com o seu pai. Farei ele entender." SUN: "Você está dizendo isso porque não conhece o meu pai." JIN: "Eu conheço a mim." dá a ela uma flor branca. Ela a cheira e ri SUN: "É linda." JIN: "Gostaria que fosse um diamante... Um dia será." se beijam volta na praia, vemos Jin passando por cima das plantas da Sun. Jin caminha irado em direção a câmera. Sun o chama. Jin está indo na direção de Michael e Walt SUN: coreano "Qual o problema?" ataca Michael MICHAEL: Hei, hei, o que... WALT: Para. Hei, para. tenta ajudar o pai e Jin o empurra. Sun grita alguma coisa WALT: Sai de cima dele! Por favor, pare! continua batendo em Michael. WALT: Sun Faça alguma coisa. Ele vai matá-lo. Para ele, por favor. grita para Jin Segundo Ato Sun e Walt gritam para que Jin pare. Sayid e Sawyer chegam correndo. Sayid derruba Jin. Sawyer segura Michael] SAYID: As algemas do oficial. Agora. tenta dar as algemas pro Sayid, mas Jin está tentando se soltar. Sawyer ajuda a imobilizá-lo Jin sendo algemado junto algum tipo de barra do avião. Jin ainda tenta se soltar SAYID: Sun O que aconteceu? Kate, Charlie e Locke andam pela selva JACK: A água é por aqui. KATE: Como você achou esse lugar? JACK: Sorte. chegam e olham ao redor, especialmente Locke JACK: É aqui. LOCKE: É incrível. CHARLIE: Absolutamente Locke É bem a sua cara. examina destroços do avião Hei pessoal, alguém não deveria dar uma olhada nessas coisas? Pode ter algo útil aqui. LOCKE: Ele tem razão. CHARLIE: Tenho? JACK: Sim. Me dê as suas garrafas, e preste atenção em qualquer suprimento médico. Drogas em particular. CHARLIE: Drogas, certo. traz garrafas para Jack encher. Charlie parece suspeito de algo e começa a se afastar dos outros. Ele se esconde atrás de uma árvore, olhando sobre os ombros, enquanto pega o pouco de droga escondido em seu bolso. O esparadrapo em seu dedo diz "Late" (tarde ou atrasado). Escutamos barulho de abelhas LOCKE: da imagem Não se mova. CHARLIE: a droga no bolso rapidamente Olha, eu só ia dar um... LOCKE: Não se mova. e Kate chegam no local JACK: O que está acontecendo? LOCKE: silêncio Ele está em cima de uma colmeia. CHARLIE: O que a colmeia tá fazendo aqui? Colmeias deviam estar em árvores. JACK: E agora? LOCKE: Se ele se mover, vai partir a colmeia. CHARLIE: Não gosto de abelhas, ok. Eu tenho um medo irracional de abelhas. Acho que sou alérgico a abelhas. LOCKE: Por favor, fique quieto. Jack e Kate Precisamos de algo para cobrir a colmeia. KATE: Para cobrir? LOCKE: Rápido. abelhas começam a pousar no rosto de Charlie Michael conversando com Sayid MICHAEL: Estou cansado de dizer. Eu só estava andando pela praia com o meu filho. De repente, esse cara vem pra cima de mim. Eu não fiz nada. Jin: em coreano tensão aumenta SAYID: Certamente deve haver algo que não nos contou. MICHAEL: Certamente? De onde você é cara? SAYID: Tikrit. Iraque. MICHAEL: Ok. eu não sei como é no Iraque, mas nos Estados Unidos da América de onde sou, coreanos odeiam pessoas negras. Sabia disso? JIN: em coreano MICHAEL: Então, talvez, devesse falar com ele o Jin Sun: em coreano e apontando para o pulso SAYID: As algemas continuam. SAWYER: Mais alto, Omar. Talvez, ela te entenda. HURLEY: aproximando Pessoal, aquele chinês vai ficar bem queimado ali. Por quanto tempo vocês vão mantê-lo presos assim? SAYID: Ele tentou matar o Michael. Todos vimos. As algemas continuam até sabermos o porquê. MICHAEL: Walt Vamos, cara. Vamos nessa. se dispersam, Sawyer continua olhando Jin e Sun FLASHBACK cena mostra o relógio dourado de Sun. Ela olha as horas, se curvando sobre um corrimão. Jin se aproxima. Sun parece ansiosa SUN: "O que aconteceu?" JIN: triste inicialmente "Bem o seu pai... seu pai deu permissão." SUN abraça e depois bate nele: "Nunca mais faça isso. Como você? JIN: "Eu negociei com ele. Depois de um ano de treinamento de gerência, e um ano de trabalho na fábrica, teremos todo o dinheiro que precisarmos." SUN: "Você vai trabalhar para o meu pai?" JIN: "É a coisa certa a se fazer" SUN: "Você não precisa" JIN: "Não, eu tenho. É temporário." abre uma caixa com um anel. Podemos ver um grande diamante SUN: "Você não pode pagar isso." JIN: "Agora, eu posso" coloca o anel no dedo dela. Eles sorriem e se abraçam cena mostra Sun na praia parecendo preocupada a colmeia sob os pés de Charlie JACK: Ok. Apenas fique parado, cara. Eu vou tentar cobrir a colmeia] CHARLIE: Essa é a pior idéia já tida. Nunca vai funcionar. LOCKE: Agora, se contenha, filho. CHARLIE: Não seria medo irracional de abelhas se eu apenas pudesse me conter, seria? está com uma mala, se preparando para cobrir a colmeia. Charlie dá um tapa em uma abelha em seu rosto, se desequilibra e quebra a colmeia que se abre. As abelhas saem furiosas. Eles correm, Jack e Kate para as cavernas, Locke e Charlie em outra direção. Jack e Kate tiram as camisas. Kate dá de frente com um esqueleto dentro da caverna. Ela recua assustada. Vemos os restos mortais de uma pessoa Terceiro Ato imagem mostra o esqueleto KATE: Quem é ele. Como ele chegou aqui? JACK: Não posso fazer uma autópsia, mas não parece ter havido trauma nos ossos. Tem outro ali. Alguém deitou eles para descansarem aqui. KATE: Quem? JACK: Eu não sei. KATE: De onde eles vieram? JACK: Vocês não atiraram em um urso polar na semana passada? KATE: Sim. JACK: De onde ele veio? KATE: Alguma idéia de quanto tempo eles estão aqui? JACK: Muito tempo. Leva 40 a 50 anos para roupa se degradar assim. encontra um pequeno saco junto a um dos esqueletos KATE: O que é isso? tira do saco uma pedra branca e uma pedra preta, colocando sobre a palma da mão LOCKE: aproximando Olá? Alguém aqui? Todo mundo está bem? JACK: Algumas picadas a parte. coloca as pedras no saco, mas não vemos o que ele faz com o saco em seguida CHARLIE: Vocês dois fugiram fantasticamente. Infelizmente minha diversão poupou vocês. Eu somente fui picado umas cem vezes. Oh, e, uh... alguém deixou cair isso. a camisa para Kate KATE: Estava... é... estava cheia de abelhas (bees). CHARLIE: Eu achei que eram C's, na verdade. dá um olhar tipo "Você é um idiota" para Charlie CHARLIE: Desculpa. meio que ri. Então, Charlie vê os esqueletos. Jack está olhando para o outro CHARLIE: Caramba! Essas são as pessoas que estavam aqui antes de nós? olha para Locke. Locke se aproxima LOCKE: Do que você está falando? dá um olhar tipo "você é um idiota" para Charlie CHARLIE: Uh, apenas, sabe... as... a...poderia haver pessoas aqui antes de nós, certo? olha para Jack que disfarça LOCKE: Certamente. Mas, quem seriam esses homens? JACK: Na verdade, uma deles é mulher. LOCKE: Nossos próprios Adão e Eva. cena mostra Sun tentando cuidar do pulso machucado de Jin. Jin sente dor JIN: "O que está fazendo?" SUN: "Sua pele está muito ferida" assopra o pulso de Jin JIN: irritado "Cuidado" FLASHBACK Sun bem vestida com sacolas da Chanel entrando no apartamento. Ela encontra uma caixa com um laço dourado, mas sem tampa. Escutamos um cachorro. Ela tira um filhote da caixa. JIN: "O que você acha? Tenho trabalhado tantas horas. pensei que gostaria da companhia. Claro, você terá que treiná-lo, e alimentá-lo. Você está bem?" SUN: "Lembra quando tudo que você tinha que me dar era uma flor?" atende o telefone celular JIN: "É o seu pai." imagem volta para Sun na praia, com uma face preocupada cavernas, Kate está colocando garrafas de água na mochila. LOCKE: Acho que um de nós deveria ficar e ajudar Charlie a vasculhar os destroços. KATE: Está se oferecendo? LOCKE: Claro. Me dá a chande de conhecê-lo um pouco melhor. KATE: Devemos voltar. As pessoas devem estar ficando com sede. vê Jack olhando a fonte de água O que foi? JACK: 46 pessoas precisam beber meio galão de água por dia. Carregar essa água o tempo todo vai encher o saco. KATE: Você está fazendo eu me arrepender de me voluntariar. JACK: Essas cavernas servem muito bem para nossa proteção, e não para ser apenas um lugar para enterrar pessoas. Adão e Eva, eles devem ter vivido aqui. O avião deles bateu, ou talvez o navio deles naufragou. Eles, provavelmente acharam esse lugar e sabiam que poderiam sobreviver aqui. Suprimento ilimitado de água fresca. Árvores de copa larga mantém a temperatura baixa, protege da insolação. Saídas complicadas. Mais boas para proteção contra predadores. Nós não precisamos levar água até o pessoal. Nós precisamos trazer o pessoal até a água. Eu acho que nós podemos viver aqui. cena mostra Walt na praia, brincando na areia. Ele olha para Jin algemado à fuselagem. Sun está se aproximando ao fundo MICHAEL: Walt Hei, o que você está fazendo? Jin Você disse algo para o meu garoto? diz algo. Walt parece assustado. Sun também se assusta MICHAEL: É, bom conversar com você, também. Vamos, Walt. WALT: Por que ele não gosta de nós? MICHAEL: O quê? WALT: Você disse que pessoas como ele não gosta de pessoas como nós. MICHAEL: Oh cara. Sabe... uhn... olha, não é verdade... sabe o quê, eu não penso assim, de maneira nenhuma. Eu estava bravo. WALT: O que você fez para ele? MICHAEL: O que eu fiz pra ele? Me diga você. Eu fiquei com você desde o acidente. Você me viu fazer alguma coisa contra alguém? Que tipo de homem você acha que eu sou? O que sua mãe disse sobre mim? WALT: Ela nunca falou de você. MICHAEL: Você não sabe nada sobre mim, sabe? WALT: Você não sabe nada sobre mim. MICHAEL: Eu sei muito sobre você. WALT: É? MICHAEL: É. WALT: Quando é o meu aniversário? MICHAEL: 24 de Agosto. Quando é o meu? não responde Esquece, vamos, cara. e Jin conversam SUN: "Querido, por favor me deixe ir e explicar para eles. Talvez, eles te soltem." JIN: "Como você vai explicar? Seu lugar é ao meu lado. Não vamos nos explicar para um ladrão." FLASHBACK Sun dormindo no sofá com o cachorro, já crescido. A porta da frente é aberta e Jin entra na casa, indo direto para o banheiro. Sun, preocupada, o segue SUN: "Você está bem?" entra no banheiro. Jin está com sangue nas mãos e na camisa SUN: "Por favor, fale comigo. Você está ferido? está lavando as mãos O que aconteceu? O que está fazendo? De quem é esse sangue? O que está fazendo? O que aconteceu?" JIN: "Estava trabalhando" SUN: "Fazendo o quê? O que você faz para o meu pai? Olha pra mim. Me responda. Olha pra mim." a empurra. Ela dá um tapa na cara dele. Jin se contém, mas olha para Sun com raiva JIN: "Eu faço qualquer coisa que seu pai me pede. Eu faço por nós." se retira do banheiro. Jin continua se lavando Quarto Ato e Kate estão andando pela selva. Eles param para descansar KATE: Você está me examinando? JACK: O quê? KATE: Nenhum mal nisso. JACK: Acredite, se eu estivesse te examinando, você saberia. KATE: É, então, no que está pensando? Agora. JACK: Bem, com certeza não estava pensando nisso. KATE: Não pare pra pensar, apenas me diga. JACK: Eu estava pensando, se nós vivêssemos nas cavernas, poderíamos construir uma represa em volta da fonte, então todo mundo teria água fresca, e nós poderíamos tirar a enfermaria da praia. Você acha uma má idéia? KATE: Não, não. Faz sentido. JACK: Mas? KATE: Sem "mas". JACK: Bom. Porque muitas pessoas ainda têm esperança de que o barco de resgate vai aparecer. Eles não estão pensando na sua própria segurança. Nós teremos que convencer muita gente. KATE: Nós? Você ainda nem me convenceu. e Locke estão nas cavernas, vasculhando os destroços. Charlie começa a se afastar e Locke o segue CHARLIE: Está me seguindo? LOCKE: Sim. CHARLIE: Não precisa. Eu só estou indo ao "banheiro". LOCKE: Tem alguma coisa que quer me contar, Charlie. CHARLIE: Estou indo ao "banheiro". LOCKE: É perigoso lá fora. Até que voltemos a praia, não vou tirar meus olhos de você. CHARLIE: Dá um tempo. LOCKE: Sei quem você é, e sei o que está procurando. Drive Shaft... você tocava baixo. CHARLIE: e violão... em algumas faixas. Você realmente já nos ouviu? LOCKE: Hei, só porque tenho mais de 40, não quer dizer que sou surdo. Eu tenho os seus dois albuns. Embora, eu ache que o debute auto-intitulado tenha sido mais bem trabalhado do que "Oil Change". É uma pena o que aconteceu com a banda. Quanto tempo sem tocar? CHARLIE: Meu violão? Uhn... 8 dias, 11 horas... mais ou menos. LOCKE: Sente falta? confirma Bem, tem muito destroço. Pode ser que ainda apareça. CHARLIE: Inteira? Ainda tocável? Acho que não. Quero dizer, eu gostaria, mas tinha esse cara no aeroporto que mandou despachá-lo. LOCKE: Não... CHARLIE: É. Não tinha espaço na cabine, facista. LOCKE: Você ainda vai vê-lo. CHARLIE: Ah é? O que te faz achar isso? LOCKE: Porque eu tenho fé, Charlie. e Kate continuam andando. Eles cruzam com Sayid que está cortando lenha SAYID: Bem na hora. Estou morrendo de sede. cena mostra Jack, Kate e Sayid sentados, bebendo água SAYID: Acho que vou deixá-lo sentado no sol mais um pouco. Depois, vou tirar sua esposa para um canto, achar uma maneira de me comunicar. Acho que ela sabe porque ele atacou o Michael. JACK: Tem certeza que não quer que eu fale com ela? confirma que não Ok. Se estiver tudo sobre controle, vou começar a falar com as pessoas sobre as cavernas. Podemos levar alguns lá antes do anoitecer, e começar a armar acampamento. SAYID: Tá falando sério? Tem alguma razão pela qual você não nos consultou... Quando decidiu formar sua própria civilização? JACK: Só estou falando sobre se mudar para o vale. SAYID: Bem, o que aconteceu com "viver juntos, morrer sozinho"? JACK: Nos estabelecermos é a única forma de sobrevivermos. SAYID: Nossa melhor chance de sobrevivência é que sejamos avistados por um avião ou navio. E para isso, nós precisamos organizar todos para manter o sinal de fogo queimando enquanto outros procuram por mantimentos na ilha. Se estabelecer em qualquer outro lugar é suicídio. KATE: É a única fonte de água fresca que encontramos, Sayid. JACK: E ficar na praia, no sol, sem água? Isso não é suicídio? SAYID: a lenha e o machado Não vou admitir derrota. olha para Jack que assiste Sayid ir embora Walt brincando com Vincent na praia, enquanto Michael assiste. Jack está conversando com os sobreviventes, tentando convencê-los de ir para as cavernas se aproxima de Michael MICHAEL: O que foi agora? Já dei o meu testemunho, xerife. SAYID: Vim pedir desculpa. Não devia ter suspeitado. Você foi a vítima no ataque essa manhã. MICHAEL: Eu fico grato, mas posso dizer que não veio até aqui só pra pedir desculpas. SAYID: As pessoas estão considerando, seriamente, seguir o Jack até as cavernas. Queria saber onde vai ficar? MICHAEL: Bem aqui. Tenho uma prioridade agora que é tirar o meu garoto dessa ilha. Se um barco passar, não vou ficar preso aqui por tê-lo perdido. SAYID: Bom. leva água para Jin beber JACK: Devagar, em pequenos goles por vez, pequenos goles. JACK: aproximando de Hurley Quem bom que está vindo. HURLEY: Hei cara. Eu vou onde o Javali estiver. Então, o que está havendo entre você e Kate. Vocês vão se mudar para uma caverna juntos ou o quê? JACK: Desculpa, será que estou no colegial? HURLEY: Bem, isso não foi uma negação. JACK: Apenas arrume as suas coisas, vamos partir daqui logo. SAWYER: aproximando de Kate Ora, ora, ora, se não é a bela do baile. Então, como é, ter ambos, o doutor e o capitão Falafel lutando por você? não responde É como eu os vejo, sardenta. Verdade seja dita, eu não sou o único imaginando que posição você vai tomar nessa coisa de se mudar da praia. Você irá com os pessimistas, ou ficará aqui esperando pelo barco de resgate? KATE: Você vai? SAWYER: Bem, essa é a verdadeira pegadinha, não é? Nós todos levantamos acampamento para as cavernas, e no dia seguinte passa um avião, eles vão no seu rumo feliz, sem saberem o que deixaram para trás. Por outro lado, fique aqui, seja comido pelos javalis, caia das pedras, não vai ter niguém ao redor pra responder a chamada de emergência. KATE: Ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. SAWYER: Você não respondeu a minha. E eu perguntei primeiro. cena mostra Michael andando, Sun sentada na praia. Ela o segue. Jin continua no sol. Michael está cortando lenha. Sun se aproxima dele, o observando atrás dos bambus FLASHBACK Sun com uma decoradora de interiores DECORADORA: "Seu marido disse que dinheiro não é problema para redecorar esse lugar. Você é uma esposa muito sortuda." SUN: "Sim" JIN: passando "Tire o cachorro" SUN: "Vamos olhar o apartamento lá do quarto, vamos?" DECORADORA: "Tem certeza disso?" SUN: "Sim" duas entram no quarto DECORADORA: "Você fez o curso?" SUN: "Sim" "DECORADORA": "Você sabe que seu marido e seu pai fariam qualquer coisa pra te achar. Tem certeza que você e seu marido não conseguem se reconciliar?" SUN: "Quando eu for embora, você cuidará do meu cachorro?" "DECORADORA": um passaporte americano "Durante sua viagem, no aeroporto, às 11:15... Você fala que já volta e sai do aeroporto. Não leve nada! Um carro estará te esperando. Na primeira semana, sua família pensará que você foi sequestrada. Você não dará sinal, até que eles achem que você está morta. Depois disso você será livre para ir onde quiser. Agora, me conte quando. SUN: "Aeroporto, 11:15" "DECORADORA": "De novo" SUN: "11:15, 11:15, 11:15." volta na ilha, Sun continua observando Michael por de trás dos bambus. Depois de um momento, ela o aborda MICHAEL: Oh ótimo, Olha quem veio bater papo. SUN: perfeito inglês Preciso conversar com você. Quinto Ato MICHAEL: Você fala inglês? SUN: Sim. MICHAEL: O quê? Você fala inglês? Por que não disse nada? SUN: Meu marido não sabe. MICHAEL: Por que você aprenderia inglês e não contaria ao seu marido? SUN: Ele tem um temperamento ruim. O que o meu marido fez com você hoje, foi um mal entendido. MICHAEL: Não. Eu entendi, alto e claro. SUN: Foi pelo relógio. MICHAEL: Seu marido tentou me matar pelo relógio? retira o relógio Rolex do pulso eu encontrei esse relógio dois dias atrás. SUN: Pertence ao meu pai. Proteger esse relógio é uma questão de honra. MICHAEL: Ele chama tentar me matar na frente do meu filho, honra? SUN: Você não conhece o meu pai. Peciso de sua ajuda. Charlie saindo das cavernas, tentando tirar a droga que está no bolso. Locke se aproxima vindo da direção oposta CHARLIE: Escuta aqui, seu velho chato, eu vou na selva. Um homem tem direito a um pouco de privacidade. LOCKE: Apenas me dê. Você vai acabar com isso, logo. Meu chute é que vai ser mais cedo do que tarde. Uma dolorosa desintoxicação é inveitável. Desista disso agora e ao menos vai ser uma escolha sua. CHARLIE: Não fale comigo como se me conhecesse. LOCKE: Eu sei muito mais sobre dor do que você pensa. Eu não invejo o que você está enfrentando, mas eu quero ajudar. Você quer seu violão? consegue a atenção de Charlie Mais que a sua droga? CHARLIE: Mais do que imagina. LOCKE: O que eu sei é que essa ilha pode te dar o que você está procurando, mas você tem que dar algo para a ilha. CHARLIE: a droga para Locke Você acha que pode mesmo encontrar o meu violão. LOCKE: Olhe para cima, Charlie. CHARLIE: Você não vai me pedir para orar ou algo assim? LOCKE: Quero que olhe para cima. olha para cima e quase chora quando vê o seu violão pendurado em uma ribanceira acima cena mostra Kate sentada na praia. Jack se aproxima JACK: Hei. É quase hora de partir. KATE: Eu não quero ser a Eva. JACK: Ninguém está te pedindo para ser. KATE: Eu só não posso... me fixar. JACK: Por que não? Outra pessoa pode ficar aqui, tomando conta, esperando o resgate. Por que tem que ser você? KATE: Não é isso. JACK: Então o que é, Kate? Como consegue ser assim? O que foi que você fez? KATE: Teve a sua chance de saber. JACK: Se precisar de mim, sabe onde me encontrar. se retira KATE: si mesma Você sabe onde me encontrar, também. caminha com o machado na direção de Jin MICHAEL: Eu sei que você não pode entender uma palavra, e normalmente eu não sou do tipo falador, mas desde que tenho esta audiência cativa, eu espero que você preste atenção. Eu não estou tendo exatamente o melhor mês da minha vida. Eu mal conheço meu filho, e agora eu tenho que ser pai. E acima de tudo, tenho um coreano maluco tentando me matar, e por quê?! Olhe, eu entendo. Certo. tira o Rolex do bolso É o relógio. O meu quebrou. Achei este nos destroços, e então eu pensei: Ei, por que deixar um relógio de 20.000 dólares jogado fora. O que é ridículo, já que o tempo não importa numa porcaria de ilha! dá um golpe com o machado e corta a algema presa ao pedaço do avião. Jin agora livre, olha assustado para Michael MICHAEL: Fique longe de mim... e de meu filho. Michael se afastando, passando por Sun que assistiu a tudo FLASHBACK cena mostra o aeroporto de Sydney. Escutamos Jack dicutindo com a funcionária no balcão. Vemos Jin na fila. Sun olha para Jin, e depois para o relógio que marca 11:15. Vemos um carro preto esperando do lado de fora. Sun tenta tomar a coragem para continuar com plano de fuga. Ela olha novamente para Jin, quase chorando. Ela se afasta para fora da imagem. Ela começa a chorar ainda tentando se decidir. Ela olha mais uma vez para Jin que mostra para ela uma pequena flor branca, igual a que ele a deu no encontro embaixo do gazebo. Jin sorri para ela. Então, Sun volta e fica ao seu lado na fila. Jin lhe entrega a flor braca JIN: "Algo de errado?" SUN: "É muito bonita." imagem mostra Sun de volta na praia Sexto Ato cavernas, vemos Charlie tocando o violão e Locke com uma de suas facas. Jack se aproxima. JACK: Olá? LOCKE: O que é isso? JACK: Novos moradores. Jin, Sun, outras duas pessoas e Hurley chegando HURLEY: Caminhada curta. Eles mentiram. pessoas chegam. Hurley está com o CD, tocando "Are you sure?" do Willie Nelson. Vemos Jack apanhando água praia, Sawyer alimenta a fogueira com lenha. Vemos algumas pessoas ao redor do fogo WALT: Posso te perguntar algo? MICHAEL: Qualquer coisa que quiser, cara. WALT: Quando é o seu aniversário? Sawyer, Sayid e Kate. Estão todos sentados juntos na praia Locke, Hurley e Jack sentados juntos nas cavernas. Sun, perto de Jin, com uma roupa de dormir mais confortável. Charlie tocando o violão LOST